crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.28: The First Dream (1)
Neal pulls his hand, which is filled with blood, out of Lark's stomach. Lark staggers for a while, not being able to understant what is happening. Neal then smacks him fiercely with his foot. Carne screams and covers her eyes with her hands. Lark falls to the ground, catching his stomach with his hands, and starts coughing. To his terror, Neal approaches him, mumbling nonsensical words like, "Damn.. You dare.. Just die.. Damn Navarus.. My eye..". He then starts mercilessly smacking Lark, who is still on the floor. Carne screams to Neal to stop before he kills the boy. She runs and hugs him from behind. Neal turns and grabs her from collar and lifts her off the ground. Carne, with tears in her eyes, tells Neal that he is hurting her. Neal yells, "Irritating! It's irritating! I'll kill you! Navarus, you son of a bitch!". At that moment, Navarus, who is sitting in the Assebly Hall, where the Declaration Ceremony will take place, thinks of Neal as an "arrogant brat", whom he needs to educate again, as there is no way that he will pardon him this time. Seere, Seeren and Sia are also at the bustling Assembly Hall. Seere wonders loudly why Lark hasn't come yet. Seeren dismisses her question, responding that the boy will eventually come. Meanwhile, Sia's heart is beating furisously, simply because of the fact that he is sitting next to Seere. His thoughts about it are interrupted when Seere asks him how come he is at the declaration ceremony, although it is against his personality. Sia responds that his brother is in the student council. Seere asks why Sai hasn't grauated yet and Sia says that it is because he has failed for three consecutive years. Seere then starts a monologue about how hard it must be to be a member of the student council. But Sia isn't paying attention to what she is saying. He is thinking in what trouble his brother got willingly himself into by joining the student council, just because he likes Bathory. Some time has passed and Neal is sitting on the floor, at the corridor where the incident with Lark happened. He asks Carne about Lark. Carne, with tears in her eyes, tells him that she has taken him to the infirmary. She then hesitantly asks if he is okay. After a pause, Neal responds that he is fine. He starts saying, "More importantly..", but he is interrupted by Carne, who starts yelling that it is too much that Navarus used his ability on him and that he can't simply forget about it. Neal thinks to himself that the girl is just shedding crocodile tears. He ignores what she has said and continues his last phrase by asking her if she can bring him bandages and something to clean his face. Carne agrees, while still sobbing, and gets up and leaves. When the door closes behind her, Neal spits on the floor and says, "Annoying". He thinks to himself that he couldn't know what is too much, when he is favored by Navarus. He then thinks, "Even if i strangled myself, my extremely forgetful brain wouldn't know". He soon dismisses these thoughts and thinks over the situation he is in. He wonders whether he should go to the infirmary and kill Lark, since he can't let someone that has seen his eye in this condition alive. He decides that he can't do this right away, as he might not be able to participate at the declaration ceremony. He concludes that there is nothing he can do at the moment, when, suddenly, he notices Lark's blood on the floor. He looks at it startled, wondering if it is what he thinks it is. Carne is at the infirmary crying and apologizing. Lark, who is lying on the bed, opens his eyes. He has trouble putting his thoughts into order, but he remembers that Carne had carried him here. Angela then puts her hand on Lark's forehead. She smiles at him and tells him to sleep some more so that he will feel better afterwards. Lark is unable to react. He closes his eyes and falls into sleep again. At his dream, he sees a pink-haired woman sitting under a tree. She welcomes him and asks him if he has been well. Category:Chapters